harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Squad: Endgame
“''The ultimate fate, lies in your faith.” Duck Squad: Endgame ''is a script of the eventual film: Duck Squad: Out of the Wood the connection of the Duck Squad to Shove, who was too powerful to stop in Duck Squad: Ravage. Endgame was the most excitable script story of all in the whole Duck Squad (Series), it was top 1. The film talks about the Ducks’ last stand against the Destroyer Empire and Shove himself. It features the return of the other ducks and none other than Steven English, the last hope for the Duck Squad. Steven’s empire was called the Universal Alliance, in which all of the aliens in the Andromeda Galaxy, which was obviously except the Destroyers, and the Duck Squad was the leader of the particular Empire-Superpower. It settled in a different nation and planet, which the president was Nidavellir “Lir” Ducksmore, the long-lost grandmother of Nida, Karen, and Nora. Steven English was the adviser and housespeaker of Lir, and her husband was Bubbnot “Bob” Ducksmore, the grandmother of the triplets. Duck Squad: Endgame was supposed to be named Duck Squad: The Last Attack last December 2015. It was changed to Duck Squad 19, without a name. By April 2016, it became Duck Squad: Endgame, explaining the end of the War between Shove and the Duck Squad/Universal Empire. Duck Squad: Endgame also returned the original stars of the film, in Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, Duck Squad: Ultimate Sacrifice, and Duck Squad: Alliance. It was inspired from Duck Squad: Endgame (Novelization), the original script of the film. Plot After the Destroyer Empire leaves the Duck Squad to ashes, Violeta Ducksmore, the last bird standing, helps the president standing after a rock fell on her body. Ivan Ducksmore, who was stuck under a cave fighting survivors of Shove’s empire, used his blaster to free his army and himself. He finds his wife and children, which help the others move to a safe distance. The veteran warrior Predalien Rick was injured, but was still prepared for a last fight. Ivan Ducksmore remembered and called for help; from the Universal Alliance. A duck answered the call, and the duck gave the call to Lir, and Lir knew Ducksmore, his great-great grandson, because Ducksmore’s grandma was lost while being a child and was took care in a special house for orphanage ducks. The whole family of Ducksmore and relatives met their ancestors, and the Duck Squad had evacuated from the barren planet to a new planet called Rovmire, and they had rebuilt their cities. But due to the growing tension, Shove plans to destroy the whole multiverse. Meanwhile, on the different side of the universe, the other inadvanced species were aware of intelligent life outside their planet. The ducks made a call on all of Shove’s enemies and began to merge as a Grand Empire. The ducks make it one final stand, the diamond ring �� �� held by English for her wife, was actually the way to stop Shove. Radia, whose strongest connection was Duel Rhianna, wore the ring, and powered her to become Rhania. Shove used a portal to transport his army to Duck Prime, his whole fleet of ships, the Motherdestroyers, and the Throne of the Dark. The army, including all of the ducks’ allies taking position, the Xenomorphs (right), Predators (left), Yericanns (behind, right), Civilians (behind, left), The Builders (3rd row behind, right), Animals of the Deep (3rd row behind, left), and the Ducks (middle), with Ivan Ducksmore commanding in front, aside Valerie Rickson and Margaret “Arette” Sephora, with a fleet of ships, and all of their commando’s controlling them. After the Duck Flag was set on fire (symbolizing war), they attacked each other. The Primary Leaders attacked Shove and his commandos and secretaries. Valerie Rickson used her Predator-Xenomorph armor armed with knifes, a sword and multi-guns (also used by civilians fighting in the Duck Prime). They are joined by the refugeed Pristones, who attack from behind the 1,000 trillion army of Shove. Shove was seen commanding on top of a rock, by the Xenomorphs. Hurricane Iota, which made landfall in Duckssissippi, aided the ducks by drowning and burying armies of Shove in landslides, ducks fighted in water while the other empires moved to higher ground. When the Destroyers were almost finished, Shove was attacked by the Xenomorph Rick, attacking from the back and subduing him in a ritual of impregnation. Shove was woken up 4 hours later, already impregnated by a Queen chestburster. The lost body of Elijah Saul was still alive, using photon blasters and power surges to entirely destroy Shove’s fleet of ships with a super shield, with the help of his friends the people of the Beaks (the closest alien relative to birds). More help came to Shove, along with the People of the Shove Empire, measuring more armies with 1 trillion people. Steven English’s major empire attacked from the east, and killed most of them. The government incl. Pres. Margaret “Arette” Sephora and Englishian Pres. Nidavellir “Lir” Ducksmore, fired last resort bombs to take out armies. All the remaining armies of Shove, the last attack, emerged as Shove died of the chestburster, having ripped out his skull, Rick roared in their victory and all the remaining Destroyers attacked the empires; and they won the war. But the last defense attack was a planet crashing into the Duck Prime, and Arnott Dean used a Super 3000 fighter ship and dropped a Super Bomb which can destroy an entire planet, obliterated the planet into a million pieces of ice and rock that burned harmlessly in the Duck Prime’s atmosphere and lit up the skies for an hour. 4 years later, the ducks merged with the empires and with the alliance, and became stronger than ever. Arnott was still missing. In the mid-credits scene, Arnott crashed on LV-426, the planet where Nemix crashed and died 400 years ago. Characters Ivan Ducksmore/''The Supreme Leader:'' General Ivan Ducksmore was a former Senior Private, Lieutenant and President, and the current Supreme General of the Duck Squad. Ducksmore graduated in English’s Senior College for Military Sciences, and became the Senior Private after a year fighting in military battles, taken place before the events of Duck Squad: Requiem. The life of Ducksmore became better when he became a Lieutenant, after when the current lieutenant Katrina Saraiko died in a sacrificial suicide crash. It was said that Ivan Ducksmore was the star of the show, seen right at the end of Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, and Starradium, written in at his throne a number of (08-02-12), the hidden clue and easter egg to Ivan Ducksmore‘s birthday, which is considered to be at the date of August 2, 0112, which is 112 years after the current era started, and 2 years after the events of Duck Squad: Fall of Peace. ''Katrina Lourdes Santiago-Jorden Saraiko/Katrina Saraiko: ''An ex-lieutenant that died in a sacrificial suicide crash in September 2, 0132, 20 years after the events of Duck Squad: Fall of Peace and the events of Duck Squad: Requiem. Saraiko died after a sickness infected her blood, and she was going to die anyway, so she made it heroic by crashing into Shove’s ship and destroying it. ''Steven English/Mighty Ruler of the Beginning: ''Steven English was a mighty ruler, and made it seriously through a grandiose empire. ''Rendett/Margaret “Arette” Sephora: ''The current president of Birdland and the ex-wife of Ducksmore, who pledged herself to many outcomes and especially the war of Endgame, to save her species and her countries, even though she would pledge herself to die. Other characters reprised their roles as Nate Ducksmore, Karen Ducksmore, Nora Ducksmore, Katrina Saraiko, Valerie Rickson, Carl Erecti, and others who died in previous films, that was all cloned and resurrected back to life. New members include Lir, Bob and more. Information: The Duck Squad, after getting their empire down in the events of Duck Squad: Ravage, teams up with Grand Empires which are the worst enemies of Shove, tries to undo his actions and stop his plan of taking the multiverse and destroying it once and for all. Ivan Ducksmore, the General, tries to put a plan against the army of Shove, for one last Endgame battle.